knbfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ren Naminake
Ren Naminake is acknowledged as the best dunker of the group. Ren is known as Fire Juggler (火災ジャグラ, Kasai Jagurā) and Airlines (航空会社, Kōkūkaisha) because of his Above-the-Rim style of play. Personality Ren is a very capricious person who changes pertaining to anything of everything. He never keeps ondoing the same thing,ranging from chossing his goals, to his favorite food, and if he gets bored, he'll just stop. That is all except basketball. When playing basketball he chages from his laid back personality to a more focused personality. When he plays basketball he becomes more quiet, thinking of ways to attack or defend. He gets so focused sometimes that he forgets to listen to his teammates or even coach which ends him being slapped by coach. But despite his flaws, he is still liked by his teammated who also in reture cares for them. Ironically, despite his powerful basketball playing style, he really hates egotistical people with talent, because he has experienced what it is to be born with no talent whatsoever, and has high regard for people who work really hard. No matter who the person may be, though he might not like the person. Appearance Ren is a very casual dresser. He doesn't care of how people look at him, more of which, he would be more annoyed if people were to just appreciate of him of how he looks, not how he acts.With brown hair and blue eyes He usually just wears a casual tee, with blue jeans or cargo shorts. Skills Magma Dribble One of Ren special ability he has is his friction ability. This abilty litrreally heats the ball to the point that his opponents cannot steal it from. The way it works is when he dribbles the ball, he rotates it so fast that when it hits in the court, the ball warms up because of the frction of the court and the ball. With this, the ball cannot be stolen from him while driblling. Inferno Pass When Ren passes his balls, he incorporates his friction ablilty to his passes plus his tornado ability. Because of this the ball becomes really hot and as a result it cannot be stolen, though it can be passed since since his tornado ability lets him gather the air to cool the ball down while in the air. The only problem is that he must be exactly correct with his rotation speed, because if it rotates too fast then it will cool faster than it suppose to, causing his opponents to steal the ball. But if the rotation speed is too slow than the ball will still be hot causing his teammates unable to catch the ball. Fancy Dunking Ren another talent would be his fancy dunking. With this ability he's able bto manuevear in the air making many different types of dunks. He can also mix his eruption abilty to his dunking making it gain more power thus causing a unstoppable dunk. Though this can be attained by being in the zone Meteor Dunk When Ren slams the ground the shaking makes a small vortex of fire around him keeping him from being touched by his opponents when he jumps into the air its impossible for you to stop him. Only those who aren't afraid of being burnt can ever stop is Ultimate attack.With it being so powerful he can only use it twice in one came or he'll burn himself. Category:DRAFT